


Seeing is believing

by bhangles05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhangles05/pseuds/bhangles05
Summary: Marinette is just not satisfied with her life. Despite working for Agreste fashion, and all her stalking of Adrien in school, she hasn't seen him in years. She also doesn't know how to tell her boss she only wants to design underwear and lingerie. To top it all off there are no leads on where Hawkmoth is hiding.For Chat Noir, life isn't exactly sweet but he still spends an inordinate amount of time fighting crime with the woman he loves, thanks in part to Hawkmoth. Adrien wants to go into underwear modelling, but his father has forbidden it. No son of Gabriel Agreste will be undressed in public, especially not one as scarred as Adrien is under his Cat suit. Some part of him is still hoping Ladybug will see him, dressed in something form-fitting and black, covered in scars and KNOW that he is her cat...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write many fics. I mainly choose to read them. Hope you enjoy it!

I remember the first time I stumbled across Chat Noir's website. I saw something that was undeniably him in each of his photos. They were honest and raw. Though he had a mask, in most of his pictures he wore next to nothing, revealing a patchwork of imperfections.

In my favourite post, he laid languidly in a soft hammock, wearing only some tight black boxer shorts and the ever-constant mask. I hadn't meant to stare at it so long, and nor had I intended to publically 'like' it. 

One night after work, Chat's page had been open on my browser while I sat at my desk designing. Tikki jammed all of the buttons of my keyboard down when she sat on it, and the 'like' notification was the last thing I saw before the computer crashed. She looked at me, purring contentedly. The damage was done. 

Unfortunately for me, my laptop then refused to turn on at all. I sighed and tapped insistently at the on/off, knowing that I'd have to take it to the tech desk at work to get it fixed.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. 

BlackKittyCat: Hello there, princess! Thank you for the like on my page. Hope this means you like what you see ;)

Too late. The owner of the blog had already seen my accidental appreciation of his mostly naked body.

LuckyLadyBug: Sorry to disappoint Chaton but my very own feline companion was showing her appreciation. 

I took a picture of Tikki, who had climbed back onto the warm keyboard of the laptop.

BlackKittyCat: She has meow-velous taste, my Lady. That can't explain how you came to be on my page, to begin with. Or the fact that the photo you liked is months old. Has someone got a long-time crush? ;)

I bit my lip. How could I respond to that? I pondered it a little too long, and my phone lit up again.

BlackKittyCat: Can I take your silence as a yes?

LuckyLadyBug: Don't get your hopes up kitty. I'm just killing time and looking for inspiration. You just happen to be pretty interesting.

BlackKittyCat: Pretty AND interesting**

LuckyLadyBug: I stick by what I said.

BlackKittyCat: So... do you have a scars kink?

I was taken aback. My chair moved backwards as I got up and paced over to my bed.

BlackKittyCat: I don't mean to offend you! That's just what 99% of my followers are into.

LuckyLadyBug: I still haven't decided to follow you, kitten. And no, I don't think I have a scars kink. I think you are confident and different. It makes your photos stand out. Good job.

BlackKittyCat: Good job? You are very odd...

LuckyLadyBug: Thank you :)

BlackKittyCat: Finally! A smile from my lady! I can die a happy man. What are your interests then, my lady? Is there anything a handsome tom-cat can do that will make your heart beat faster?

My face felt hot. There probably were one or two things I'd like to see Chat wear, and I so seldom got to interact with the models at work.

LuckyLadyBug: Maybe there is...

I held my breath until I heard his reply come through.

BlackKittyCat: Am I allowed to know? ;)

LuckyLadyBug: Not tonight. Goodnight kitty <3

I cursed myself for hesitating and chickening out, but I knew it was for the best. I needed my sleep for work tomorrow, and it was getting pretty late.

My phone buzzed one last time that evening.

BlackKittyCat: Fair play, my lady. Sweet dreams <3


	2. Chapter 2

"Marinette, I hope you have something good for me. You are an hour late."

I cringed. Most of what I'd drawn on the train journey had been a wild assortment of underwear. I flipped my sketchbook to a page featuring a half finished dress.

"Sorry Natalie, I got distracted on the train and missed the station. The next train back wasn't for an hour. "

I wasn't particularly fond of the piece but it was less deviant than my Adrien inspired fantasies. I passed the sketchbook over. 

After a cursory glance she shut the book. 

"This doesn't add up. For someone so absorbed in their work that they miss their stop, what you've turned out is crap." Natalie raised an eyebrow. "What are you hiding?"

I've never been good at lying, and my palms started to sweat. 

"Just something for personal interest. I don't believe it's appropriate for the Agreste fashion house."

"So show me."

"I'd rather not."

"Marinette, it is for you to design, and for me to decide what is appropriate for our collections. You showed a lot of promise and I want to see a project you are passionate about producing. "

I took the sketchbook and flipped to the first page of designs, the fun, slightly flirty ones that wouldn't be too exotic. 

This time, she gave the work more than a cursary glance. Natalie poured over each design with a speculative eye.

"These blend beautifully with our current branding. We shall have to hire a model to work with you on this. If we are to get these out for next season they also need something extra to add intrigue."

My head spun.

"You like them?"

"Yes," she said, taking a sip of her coffee as she turned the page. 

Natalie almost choked on her coffee when she saw the next page.

It was covered in an assortment of straps and chains. The chains weren't heavy, and instead were small and ornate, framing the features of the silhouette they laid on. Each strap was placed with care and functionality in mind. 

A functionality that had me blushing to the tips of my ears.

"Forget what I said about more intrigue. Use this." Natilie said.

My mouth gaped.

"Get to work." And I swear she winked at me.


End file.
